I Forgive You
by MysticMoon413
Summary: 50 years have passed. Edward retuns with a few surprises. Edward is engaged. what happens when they meet again, i suck at summaries. the real thing is good. please r&r.


Chapter 1

As I ran down the familiar paths of the forest, memories bombarded me from all sides, painful memories that I'd rather not remember.

Flashback:

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, too bad Eddie couldn't be here to help you, such a shame" She laughed wickedly.

As soon as she turned, I ran, my feet running faster than ever. Then, I was pushed to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I turned to a very amused and lethal vampire, Victoria.

"Please don't" I pleaded over and over. I had so much more to live for now that Jake was here. T die now would be a shame. And then there was Charlie, and Renee and Phil. I was interrupted by her iniquitous laughter.

"Did James have a choice when your Edward slaughtered him? I loved him and he loved me and you took that away from me. Now I'm going to take you away from Edward. Lets see hoe he likes it."

I glanced around one last times and a pain shot through my body like wild fire.

End of flashback

Jacob. His name ran through my mind. The pack tried to save me but they were too late. The venom had already begun to spread. Nothing but waiting could be done. When my transformation was complete, they tried to prepare me and train me. I remember it perfectly.

Flashback:

I had just awoken and my throat was sore and scratchy. It burned.

"Blood" I said. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"I need blood" I said, my voice hoarse. I was a vampire right. As realization hit them, they scurried out to get me blood. In less than a minute they were back. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I perfectly heard every word they said.

"Sam" Jake complained. "I doubt that it appetizing. Maybe she won't want it."

"Jake, she is a vampire. Vampires drink blood. This is an animal. Animals have blood" Sam said slowly,as if it was the most ovious thing.

"But, it is a-" Sam cut him of.

"Would you shut up already, Jake?" Sam said.

When they came into view I saw that it was a small bunny they held. It looked so cute, so innocent. As they approached me, instincts got the best of me. I ran at vampire speed to them and snatched the poor thing out of their hands. I sunk my teeth into it. Its blood was so sweet, so alluring. I drank it all and dropped the dead body. When I realized what I had become, I broke down.

End of flashback

Victoria turned me into a monster. I had to drink blood to survive. I shouldn't even exist. It was all Victoria's fault. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been this.

But unfortunately, what happened happened. Nothing could be done to change it. After that, I had realized what I had become. For once he was right. He was a monster as am I. I coped with this as best as I could. Jake and Sam taught me to hunt. That was when I discovered my powers. It was hot and no animals were out. I was frustrated and then I was engulfed in fire. So I have the power of fire, I am immune to humane blood, can read minds, ironic, can age when I want( I have human characteristics) and can absorb the power of any vampire within 10 miles from me.

As Jake and I begun to spend more time together, we fell in love. Then one day, I found him kissing another woman. I ran away and when I returned her claimed that he was sorry and imprinted on her. After then, we hadn't really been the best of friends.

I smelled a mountain lion, my favorite, I wonder why. But I also smelled someone that I hadn't met in the last 5 decades, someone I would rather not see ever again. I ran.I ran to the one person I trusted. Jaco Black.

Jake was a wereworlf, a mortal enemy of the vampire race. Most vampires and werewolfs did not get along, but Jake and I was something else. When I was changed Jake was the most patient one in his pack. He taught me to hunt. We spent most of our time together and eventually fell in love. We were inseperatable.(A/N Ido not know how 2 spell) Onw day when I returned after a hunting trip i found him kissing another woman. i ran away. When I returned, Jake explained to me that he had imprinted. He still loved me, but like a sister. Its been about 49 years after that. Jake married Shannon and they have 2 beautiful children-Isabella and Caleb. After that, i learnt to trust no man with matters of the heart.


End file.
